Mary Jane
by kier2901
Summary: kau menyadarinya ketika kau sudah melewatkannya, makanya mereka menyebutnya penyesalan. second person point of view. I sucks at summary, critics and hugs are all welcome.


**Disclaimer** : I owned nothing but the absurd-ness in my head. Characters, physical appearance, and original story belongs to **Aoyama Gosho** -san.

 **Warning** : AU (?), lame plot, dan **yes, second POV** —ku sulit sekali menghilangkan kebiasaan ini. Tolong sampaikan kegoblogan yang saya buat di sini. Terimakasih^^

* * *

 **Mary Jane  
** sebuah kisah yang terlambat disampaikan

kier © 2016

"— _kau selalu benci ketika kau sadar kau  
_ _tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa—tidakkah kau?"_

Shinichi Kudo x Miyano Shiho

* * *

Seorang pernah berkata, bahwa sesungguhnya ia membenci setiap pertemuan baru.

Ia benci menghafal nama baru dalam kehidupannya. Ia benci bagaimana ia harus mengulang nama yang lawan bicaranya sebutkan, kemudian lawan bicaranya akan mengeja koreksinya.

Ia benci lontaran obrolan basa-basi kesamaan relasi, dimana kau pura-pura mengenai baik orang yang lawan bicaramu sebutkan sambil mengumbar senyum lebar.

Ia bilang, setiap pertemuan tidak pernah datang sendirian. Pertemuan selalu datang berpasangan.

Seorang pernah berkata, bahwa sesungguhnya ia membenci setiap pertemuan baru, karena pertemuan selalu datang dengan perpisahan.

mary **jane**

 _tell me how?—_

Tawanya masih sama seperti yang kau ingat dulu—tujuh tahun tidak mengubah apapun dari tawanya. Matanya masih menyipit seperti memejam, ceruk yang muncul di kedua ujung mulutnya karena tertawa masih ada di sana, suaranya masih melengking tinggi tapi tidak terlalu keras yang tetap memberikan kesan menyeramkan karena seperti tawa di film-film horror yang kau tonton. Ia masih tertawa seperti yang kau ingat tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Kau benar-benar harus mengubah tawamu, Shiho."

"Aku tahu—Kaito terus menerus mengomentari tawaku. Memangnya semenyeramkan itu?"

"Entahlah. Kau harus merekamnya kemudian mendengarkannya sendiri, kurasa."

Kaito.

"Aku tidak seaneh itu untuk merekam suaraku sendiri, aku tidak seperti kau, Kudo."

Kudo.

"Bodoh, aku tidak aneh."

"Haha, terserah, haha."

Jeda. Kau menyeruput kopi pahitmu yang sempat dimaki oleh gadis di sebelahmu itu. Makian yang sama yang selalu dilontarkannya tujuh tahun yang lalu setiap kali ia melihatmu menyeduh cairan hitam pekat itu setiap pagi. Kau tersenyum menatap isi cangkirmu, mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkannya satu jam yang lalu yang juga digunakannya dulu.

"Pilihan yang bodoh, Kudo."

 _because time has got a way of taking back_ —

"Aku pernah sangat menyukaimu, dulu."

Meskipun tahu, kau tetap merasakan perutmu terasa geli. Kau berusaha keras untuk tidak meliriknya, menjaga pandanganmu tetap lurus ke depan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" _Nevermind_ , aku hanya mengatakannya untuk diriku sendiri."

"Supaya lega?"

"Eh-hm," gumamnya.

Dari ujung matamu, kau merasakan ia tersenyum, kemudian menunduk.

"Kau tahu, aku mempertanyakan diriku sendiri, _for years_. _Had I moved on? Am I having lingering feelings towards you?_ Dan kau, sama sekali tidak membantu. Hilang begitu saja selama tujuh tahun terakhir, entahlah mungkin memang tidak sebaiknya kita bertemu—oh aku bukan ingin mencari perhatian, _but I do think I need to end this with you_."

"Memastikan bahwa jiwamu tidak terguncang ketika bertemu denganku," gumammu pelan.

Ia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak dapat menyatakan dirimu sudah mengakhiri perasaanmu ketika kau belum diuji. Kau mungkin hanya berpura-pura, _who knows._ Ya, kan?"

"Mungkin," timpalmu.

Ia terkikik.

"Maaf, pasti menurutmu aku absurd."

— _everything you thought you have_.

Kau menyeruput kopi pahitmu lagi. Kemudian kau menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku juga pernah sangat menyukaimu."

Surai coklat kemerahan itu perlahan bergerak, menoleh ke arahmu. Dahinya berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut—tidak senang dengan perkataanmu. Kau kira, kau menghancurkan bentengnya.

"Dasar latah, tahu kok," ujarnya.

Ya, kau kira.

"Pernah membayangkan kalau dulu kita saling menyatakan perasaan?" tanyamu, memancing.

"Haha—kenapa saling? Prinsipku harus laki-laki yang menyatakannya."

"Entahlah, mungkin akan lebih mudah? Oh kau tau aku dulu seperti apa, kan."

"Tapi pemalu bukan salah satunya. Haha, oh, tidak perutku sakit, haha."

Kerut di dahinya menghilang, tergantikan dengan tawa keras yang panjang. Kau tidak tahu apa yang ditertawakannya, tetapi kau ikut tersenyum kecil mengiringi tawanya.

"Kau tidak berubah, Shiho," katamu. Gadis disampingmu mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak, aku berubah. Ingatan di kepalamu yang tidak mengijinkanku berubah," jawabnya, santai. Ia menyeruput isi mugnya, teh hangat beraroma persik yang tidak diberi gula. Kau selalu tidak mengerti pilihannya, terutama teh beraroma manis yang kontradiktif dengan rasanya. "Tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku pasti akan memilih untuk duduk di sampingmu dan memandangi garis wajahmu dibanding duduk berjarak memandangi cahaya dari lampu rumah di seberang jalan," ia menarik napas, "tujuh tahun yang lalu juga, aku akan pura-pura lupa membawa jaket supaya kau meminjami milikmu." Ia terkekeh, menyadari skenario yang masih membayang di pikirannya.

"Semua orang pasti berubah, Kudo," ujarnya, mantap.

Kau menunduk, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan gadis di sampingmu—meski kau tak ingin. Shiho yang dikenalmu tujuh tahun lalu akan menambahkan gula seenaknya pada cangkir kopi pekatmu tanpa ijin. Shiho yang dikenalmu tujuh tahun yang lalu akan tersipu setiap kali kau tersenyum padanya yang selalu berhasil melepaskan kupu-kupu di perutmu.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku pasti memanggilmu Shinichi."

Dan kau, Shinichi Kudo yang kau ingat tujuh tahun yang lalu, akan menyentuh kepalanya dan mendekapnya, seolah gadis itu milikmu.

mary **jane**

' _Kau tidak hendak menyatakan perasaanmu sebelum kau pergi?'_

 _Kau menoleh, kemudian tersenyum sambil memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam ransel. Kau menggeleng._

' _Untuk apa? Kami hanya akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Lihat dirimu dengan Kazuha, kalian juga tidak bisa berjauhan lama kan? Kau bahkan selalu menemani Kazuha kalau ia ke Tokyo—takut ia tersesat katamu, padahal pasti kau hanya tidak bisa berjauhan.'_

 _Ia menggeleng, kemudian berdecak._

' _Kalau ia menemukan orang lain, bagaimana?'_

 _Kau tertawa._

' _Kalau ia menemukan orang lain, berarti aku harus melepasnya, iya kan?'_

mary **jane**

Kau tidak pernah membenci bau lautan seperti hari ini.

Hempasan riak ombak mengelus telapak kakimu yang telanjang. Horizon membentang lurus di belakangmu, memisahkan langit dan lautan tegas. Kau selalu suka memandangi horizon dan sensasi yang kau rasakan ketika riak ombak meninggalkan kakimu sebelumnya. Tetapi, nampaknya hari ini laut mengkhianatimu, membuatmu menyesal kedatanganmu ke tempat yang kau kira favoritmu.

Di hadapanmu, gadis dengan surai coklat kemerahan itu tersenyum, di samping seorang lelaki bernama Kaito. Gadis itu menoleh padamu, kemudian melambaikan tangannya, memintamu untuk menghampirinya. Kau tersenyum, tipis, kemudian berusaha menarik langkahmu yang terasa berat.

"Kudo, ini Kaito."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Kau menjabatnya.

"Kudo, yang tujuh tahun yang lalu?" tanya lelaki itu pada gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Dia cerita banyak tentangmu," kata lelaki itu.

Basa-basi relasi.

Gadis di sampingnya mengerling, kemudian menarik lengan lelaki itu. "Jangan membuatku malu," ujarnya lirih. Lelaki itu tertawa, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

Kalian mengobrol sebentar sebelum mereka pamit dan meninggalkanmu di tepi pantai. Kamu mengamati mobil yang membawa mereka pergi menjauh.

Kali ini, kau menyesali yang kau lakukan tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Seharusnya kau tidak melepaskannya…  
Seharusnya kau mencarinya…

Seharusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya.

mary **jane**

' _Kau tidak hendak menemuinya?'_

 _Kau menggeleng._

' _Selagi kau ada di sini? Ayolah, Shinichi, sampai kapan kau akan menghindarinya?'_

' _Menemuinya, kemudian aku harus apa, Heiji? Ia sudah menemukan orang lain, ia tidak menjaga perasaannya, untukku!'_

 _Lelaki yang kau panggil Heiji itu menarik napas dalam. 'Kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, apa yang kau harapkan? Kau tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya kalau kau tidak pernah bertanya langsung padanya. Kau tidak tahu apakah ia benar sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamumu atau ia hanya sedang berpura-pura untuk dapat melupakanmu. Ia belum bertemu denganmu, kurasa ia juga masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya. Kau tidak ingin membantunya? Membantu gadis yang kau bilang kau sayangi, itu?'_

 _Kau terdiam._

' _Seharusnya kau menyelesaikannya, empat tahun yang lalu, Shinichi.'_

mary **jane**

"Sudah menyelesaikan apa yang belum kau selesaikan?"

Kau menoleh, menemukan lelaki berkulit gelap itu dibelakangmu. Kau tersenyum.

"Sudah. Mungkin."

Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian berjalan mendekatimu.

"Jangan disesali," katanya, "kau sudah menyelesaikannya."

mary **jane**

— _I gotta' get your memory out of my head._

 _The one I lost when I let go of you._

The Click Five-Mary Jane

 **FIN**?

* * *

a short message from this youwanttopunch author

halo!

akhirnya ini terselesaikan juga hahaha *sujudsyukur*. Benda ini udah mendekam di laptop saya sejak bulan Januari sebenarnya *berdasarkan penamaan file di laptop seriously I named it 13012016*, terbengkalai karena ngurus kuliah, kknshit, dan kpshit, tapi akhirnya terpublished juga hahahaha. Terimakasih buat semua yang masih setia nungguin update-an, ngelihat traffic baca ff saya yang jaman dahulu kala bikin pingin nangis, ternyata masih ada yang suka *heartsign*. Anyway, tolong dimaafkan karena plot yang omgkenapasepertiini, dan mungkin typos yang terjadi. Udah double check tapi ya entahlah, human error masih dapat terjadi. Critics, hugs, and reviews are always welcome!

Much Love,

kier.


End file.
